


Sunshine

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Public Displays of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-30
Updated: 2005-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun little AU musing.  Billy and Dom are boyfriends, live together in England, and decide to spend a Saturday on an outdoor date.  Dedicated to those who have trouble with PDAs, and those who are bravely getting over it.</p><p>Prompt: Rainbow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

     Dom raised his eyebrows as the sunlight glinted off all the glass in the car park and burned his clear gray eyes. He raised a hand to his forehead in order to shade them, and followed reluctantly as his boyfriend gaily hurried towards the entrance of the fair.

     Enthusiasm.

     That was Billy's trademark, that along with his goofy grin and his catch-you-off-guard intellect and his charming accent. Billy was enthusiastic about almost everything. Dom was more cautious, more calculating. He hadn't been sure about the idea of spending all of Saturday at a fair in the Southern English countryside, but Billy was nothing if not convincing, and so he followed along like an obedient little puppy.

     Billy was smart, and leaving that fact aside, he was cultivated. Glasgow was no less seedy and industrial than Manchester, really, but somehow Billy carried his upbringing better. When business had brought him south to England, and he happened to meet a warm and ebullient theatre student living in Lancaster, he had made no bones about establishing a relationship. He wined and dined Dom in a way that Dom had never been treated before in his experience of stealthy blowjobs in campus WCs. He took him to dinner and to the theatre and kissed him, not in a dark alley but in the middle of a park. Billy wasn't very intimidating, and never violent, but he was starkly unafraid, and this had instantly turned Dom on to the older man.

     "Well, what're ye waitin' for, hmm?" Dom smiled as Billy bounced on his heels a bit, gesturing vaguely with one hand to the path leading down into the fair. It wasn't much, really, but Billy was wonderful at picking dates and as usual, it was right for them. In a smallish meadow enclosed by a wood on three sides, the small town had set up their annual fair. There were two suspicious looking carnival rides, and a number of booths lining the path selling souveniers, crafts, and food. Billy's grin lit up like a five year old boy when the path curved down into the meadow and they were surrounded by bubbly kids and more-or-less enthusiastic families. Dom's normal instinct to run in such a family atmosphere was headed off by the calming clasp of Billy's hand around his. "Come, let's have a pasty," Billy suggested, and Dom nodded, pulling his jean jacket tighter around his shoulders with the other hand.

     The sun warmed them invitingly as they sat in the grass and shared a piping hot pasty and Cokes in glass bottles, a welcome relief from the fog and rain of the past few days. On a blanket nearby, a little girl in a pink dress turned endless circles, her arms out to the sides and her head thrown back in mirthful laughter, around and around until she crashed to her little bottom, still laughing ceaselessly as her short stubby legs splayed out in front of her and her blonde curls threatened to escape her pigtail. Billy leaned in intimately and whispered in Dom's ear, his arm around Dom's lower back and his hand resting on Dom's thigh. "I used to twirl like that, when I was little." Dom giggled and dropped his head, bleached locks falling in his eyes. "Don't tell," Billy whispered conspiratorially, and Dom just laughed louder, his own head thrown back in a grown-up imitation of the little girl. He leaned forward and took a bit of the pasty, his tongue teasingly swiping between Billy's thumb and forefinger to swipe away a crumb. Billy was right, as usual. This really was a good date.

     After eating, Dom and Billy headed towards the center of the meadow, where the two rented rides stood. There was a kiddie ride that consisted of rotating seats on metal spokes that rose and fell as they orbited, and there was fairly standard-issue ferris wheel. Billy paid three pounds for the two of them, and they squeezed into a little basket on the ferris wheel. They were silent on the slow ride up, Billy's hand resting casually on Dom's knee, but when the ride paused at the top, Dom leaned in bravely for a ten-second kiss that took Billy's breath away, simply because he wasn't expecting it. He grinned when they seperated, and the ride lurched forward, purporting them groundward again as Dom kept a firm hold now on Billy's lower back. He didn't change his grip when they exited the ride, and Billy was beaming as they walked down the path together, arms around each other, taking in the sunshine and the air and the romance. They stopped to look at several stalls, but didn't buy anything, until Dom noticed one booth at the very end of the path.

     "Face paints! I used to love this as a kid!" Billy smiled knowingly, as Dom always had liked to sneak on a little makeup when he got a chance or had an excuse, and let himself be dragged by the hand to the booth. "How much?"

     "Two pounds a design," the young girl answered, paint-stained sponge in hand. Dom dug around in his trouser pocket and after a minute came up with two one-pound coins, sitting on the stool that was offered him as Billy looked on in mild amusement. "And what design would you like, sir?" she asked in a slight Irish accent.

     "Oh, I don't know. Do you have rainbows?" Billy raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything, and if the girl was surprised she masked it well.

     "Yes sir, I can do that. Which cheek would you like?" He thought a second, and pointed to his right, watching as the girl dipped her sponge in bright red paint and then holding statue-still as she brushed the colour on in a bold arc. Next came orange, then yellow, green, blue, and just a touch of violet. He grinned when she held up the compact mirror and hopped up from the stool.

     "It's perfect! Thanks, love." Billy just shook his head as Dom happily took his hand and headed back up the path. "I got the right," he pointed out matter-of-factly as they headed back up towards the car park, "because you go right when you hug me or kiss my cheek, and get the left. That way it won't smudge." Billy grinned at Dom's logic, and squeezed his hand tightly, sneaking one of these chaste kisses as the rounded a bend in the path. There was just something, he mused, about a sunny day.


End file.
